


Question and Answer

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Suvi has a question for Terry.
Relationships: Suvi Anwar/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash February





	Question and Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'proposal'.

"Welcome home, Suvi." Freddy greeted her when she let herself into her apartment on Meridian.

She smiled and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Freddy. Did you finish?"

"Yes, the food just needs a quick flash in the microwave when you're ready to serve it." Freddy kissed her cheek in return. "Have a lovely night."

Suvi saw him out, and then turned to straighten up the apartment. She didn't get to spend as much time here as she'd prefer, but she liked it to look nice. A check of the chronometer and she took a quick shower. Dressed now, she set the table in the dining room, hoping she remembered everything. She'd just finished setting everything out when the doorbell chimed. She smiled when she opened the door to find Terry on the other side. "Hello, Terry."

"Hi, Suvi." Terry stepped inside when Suvi stepped back and drew her into a slow, sweet kiss. "Mmm, I missed you today."

Breathless, Suvi reminded her as she closed the door, "You saw me this morning."

"Anytime I don't see you is too long apart," Terry replied, following her into the living room.

Feeling her cheeks heat, Suvi sat down on the couch and Terry joined her. "You flatter me."

"It's the truth." Terry replied, stretching out with her head in Suvi's lap.

Amused, Suvi traced the tight braids on top of Terry's head. "Comfortable?"

"Very." Terry smiled up at her, and then stifled a yawn. "And very tired."

Adjusting her position slightly, Suvi told her, "Sleep if you like. There's no rush to eat."

"I love you, Suvi." Terry took Suvi's hand and kissed the back. Suvi's heart skipped a beat and she watched as her lover slowly drifted off to sleep, holding their clasped hands over her heart.

Once she was sure Terry was asleep, Suvi dug the ring she'd had made out of the table next to the couch and balanced it on their clasped hands so Terry would see it when she woke up. Then she brought up the latest reports from the research teams on her omni-tool, using voice commands to flip through the pages. Later, she'd re-read them on her computer and take notes. For now, she just absorbed the information. When she felt Terry begin to stir, she closed the reports and stroked Terry's braids again. "Hello, again, Sleeping Beauty."

"Mmm, hi." Terry smiled, her eyes still closed. "If I really _was_ Sleeping Beauty, you'd have kissed me to wake me up."

Suvi laughed, kissing the tips of her fingers, and then pressing them to Terry's lips. "There you are."

"That's not a proper kiss." Terry opened her eyes to scold Suvi, only for them to widen when she saw the ring box waiting on their hands. After a moment, she moved her gaze to Suvi's eyes. Voice trembling a little, she asked, "Suvi?"

Her own voice far from steady, Suvi told her, "Terry Ryder, from the moment we met, you _got_ me in a way that no one else has. Even though you don't share my faith, you support it and have never thought me odd. I can't imagine finding a better match, no matter how much of Heleus we explore. Will you marry me?"

"Suvi Anwar, you wonderful, brilliant woman." Terry sat up, catching the box when it tumbled off their hands. "Of _course_ I'll marry you."

Before Suvi could respond, Terry kissed her, warm and enthusiastic. She returned the kiss with a smile, cupping Terry's cheek. When they parted to breathe, Terry pressed her forehead against Suvi's. "You've made me very happy."

"That makes two of us." Terry handed Suvi the box. "Put it on for me?"

Nodding, Suvi removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Terry's finger. "Jaal helped me have this made and Freddy made dinner for us."

"Well, it's good to know that they approve." Terry laughed, admiring the way the stone on the ring caught the light.

Suvi hugged Terry tight. "Of _course_ they approve, Terry. They just want us to be happy."

"And I'm _very_ happy." Terry kissed Suvi again.


End file.
